Mi angel guardian
by minamoto.lamba
Summary: Hipo, un joven vikingo descubre que tiene un "ángel guardián", dispuesto a saber que o quién es este angel Hipo descubrirá algo sorprendente y tal vez encuentre el amor...
1. Chapter 1

El manto nocturne cubría el cielo , mientras en la tierra un manto de nieve lo cubría todo, tenia frio ,de repente sentí que mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y caí al frío y húmedo suelo agotado.  
Abri los ojos lentamente, la claridad era abrumadora, me desperecé y me di cuenta aquí había algo que no cuadraba, ¿como había llegado a mi cuarto, si yo estaba en el bosque?.  
Baje las escaleras y vi a mi padre sentado en una silla.  
-Hola dormilón- Me dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Hola papá... ¿me trajiste tú?- Dije aun sin entender cómo había acabado ahí.  
-¡Que dices Hipo!-Dijo riéndose-Cuando llegue ya estabas y eres muy mayor para que te traiga hasta la cama.  
-Jajaja-Dije intentando disimular mi sorpresa-Bueno voy a ver como esta Chimuelo.  
Subí las escaleras corriendo y mire a Chimuelo, dormía profundamente, acaricie su hocico y me senté en la cama y pensé en lo sucedido en el día anterior.  
Chimuelo se encontraba mal, lo notaba al mirarle a los ojos, no podía volar así que le pedí a Astrid que me llevara al bosque a por unas hierbas medicinales, Astrid tuvo que irse y me advirtió que no tardará mucho. Tras su partida estuve buscando las hierbas, sin darme cuenta empezó a nevar y a oscurecer, me perdí en el bosque, me desmaye y acabe aquí pero ¿como acabe aqui?  
Me tumbe en la cama, confuso buscando una respuesta a mi pregunta.  
No se cuanto estuve ahí, tal vez minutos tal vez horas, hasta que decidí salir a buscar las respuestas.  
Sabía que Chimuelo no había sido ya que no se podía mover, aun dormía.  
Corre escaleras abajo y me di cuenta de que mi padre se había ido, y ni me habia dado cuenta pero no importaba lo primero era encontrar la respuesta.  
Busque y pregunte a las personas que me podían haber salvado, a todos mis amigos, pero ninguno sabía nada, solo me quedaba una persona, Astrid, mi amor desde que tenía memoria.  
Fui a su casa, en realidad estaba deseando verla tras toda esta locura.  
Cuando llegue ella estaba fuera, sentada en el escalón.  
-¡Hipo!-Dijo Astrid lanzándose sobre mis brazos-Estaba muy preocupada. no te vi pasar después de haberte dejado en el bosque pero cuando fui a buscarte no te encontraba.  
Sus palabras me dejaron atónito, ella no había sido ¿entonces que había pasado en aquel bosque?. De repente sus labios encontraron los míos y nos fundimos en un gran beso, pero cuando intente corresponderlo una rafaga de aire muy intenso nos empujo haciendo que cayéramos muy separados el uno del otro.  
-¿Que ha sido eso?-Preguntó Astrid asustada.  
-N-no lo sé…-Susurré, genial primero lo que pasó en el bosque y ahora esto, estaban pasando cosas muy raras.  
Me levanté y salí corriendo dejando a Astrid ahí sola.  
Al final acabe en la playa sentado viendo el atardecer, preguntándome qué había sucedido en este extraño día.  
Camine hacia mi casa dándole vueltas a la cabeza, sin encontrar ninguna explicación razonable para estos hechos.  
Abrí aquella enorme puerta y subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, Chimuelo estaba ahí tumbado, me miró y comenzó a gruñir.  
-Hey chico ¿que te pasa?-Dije algo asustado, miré a mi alrededor pero no había nada.  
De repente saltó por encima de mi y me cubrió con sus alas, como protegiéndome, y gruño a la nada, ¿se había vuelto loco? dejó de gruñir y me miro, en sus ojos se veía que estaba bien pero ¿que había pasado?  
-Chimuelo ¿estas bien?-Él sonrió como siempre lo hacía y eso me tranquilizó, estaba bien sin duda, pero anoche no, algo extraño ocurría y presentía que iba a encontrar la respuesta tarde o temprano, rezando para que fuera cuanto antes.

.

.

**Bueno ¿que tal? ya se corto D: pero es el primero jiji gracias a mi amiga por ayudarme y no sean malos conmigo que es mi primer fanfic tambien TT_TT**


	2. Chapter 2

Los días siguientes siguieron sucediendo cosas muy extrañas, me sentía observado y vigilado constantemente, pero no habia nadie nunca, las rafagas de viento cuando estaba con Astrid siguieron, se volvieron una costumbre y los gruñidos de Chimuelo a la nada me seguían preocupando.

En esos días fui al bosque mil veces a ver si encontraba algo, una pista de que había sucedido, pero nada, nunca encontre nada.

Estaba desesperado, todo lo ocurrido era muy raro, Chimuelo se mejoró y ya se encontraba bien como siempre o eso pensaba hasta que un día, volando en compañía de Astrid el viento cambió, se hizo fuerte y Chimuelo voló como nunca lo había visto volar, rápidamente persiguiendo "algo" pero ahí no había nada.

Llegamos a una isla desierta y empezó a dar vueltas, como si lo que estuviera persiguiendo se hubiera perdido, pasee por la isla y deje a Chimuelo ahí atado a un árbol para que se estuviera quieto un momento, en aquella isla descubrí flores y plantas que nunca había visto, pero hubo algo que jamas pense encontrar, era una rosa azul, totalmente congelada, era la cosa más bonita que jamas habia visto. Empecé a buscar nuevas cosas para llevarlas a Berk, sin darme cuenta llegue a un gran lago totalmente congelado, su vista me pareció magnifica, cuando quise darme la vuelta y volver donde estaba Chimuelo me encontré perdido en aquella isla desierta, donde solo había plantas, y Chimuelo estaba atado, tal vez dormido, no tenía como volver a Berk.

Empecé a andar, desesperado, me di cuenta de que estaba dando vueltas porque aquella preciosa rosa azul congelada seguía ahí.

Me senté en el suelo derrotado, cansado de andar, todo iba mal ¿cuanto llevaba en aquel lugar sentado? minutos, tal vez horas, en lo único que pensaba era en volver otra vez con Chimuelo e irme a Berk y ver a mi padre… y Astrid…

Cerré los ojos un momento y al abrirlos encontre algo muy extraño, un camino de rosas azules congeladas se encontraban delante de mi, ya sea por curiosidad o por pura desesperación las seguí con la esperanza de que me llevaran a donde estaba Chimuelo y así era, las rosas congeladas me llevaron hasta él, pero, ¿como habían aparecido? cuando cerré los ojos no estaban, pero en ese momento no me importaba mucho.

Desperté a Chimuelo y me fui de aquella isla, cuando llegué encontré a Astrid, esta me abrazo con una expresión muy preocupada.

-¡Hipo!-Dijo abrazandome, últimamente lo hacía mucho lo que me agradaba.-¿Donde estabas? Chimuelo desapareció de la nada y no puede seguirte-Dijo empujandome.

De repente una rafaga de viento aparecio pero no era como la que nos golpeaba siempre,, la que nos golpeaba antes era llena de ira pero esta estaba llena de dolor…

Astrid cayó al suelo pero esta vez yo no, al parecer el viento me trajo algo que a ella no, una voz salió del viento.

-Te amo…-Era una voz llena de soledad, que nunca había oído antes, me quedé petrificado buscando una explicación, alguien que hubiera pasado por ahí, pero nada.

-Hipo ¿estas bien?-Escuche decir a Astrid mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro.

-S-si-Dije sin entender qué había sucedido-Me tengo que ir Astrid-Dije subiéndome a Chimuelo y me fui a mi casa sin decir nada más.

Entre en casa junto con Chimuelo dando gracias a los dioses de que mi padre no se encontraba ahí ya que no tenía ninguna gana de hablar con él de donde había estado y que había estado haciendo.

Subí las escaleras y me senté en el escritorio de mi habitación, bueno me tire en aquella silla, muy confuso. Cerré los ojos por no se cuanto tiempo, me dormi con la cabeza apoyada en el escritorio y no se cuanto estuve dormido, solo se que Chimuelo me despertó, estaba gruñendo otra vez, ni siquiera abrí los ojos para ver a que le gruñía porque daba por hecho que gruñía a la nada.

-Chimuelo cállate-Dije moviendome, pero no me hizo caso, me volví enojado y lo mire pero vi que esta vez no gruñía a la nada sino a un chico.

Me quede mirando estupefacto pero no vi nada solo vi que llevaba una capucha azul que le cubría, se volvió y me miró.

-Mierda, estupido dragón-Dijo y saltó por la ventana, mire hacia donde había ido pero cuando lo hice ya no había nadie.

Mire a Chimuelo algo asustado.

-¿D-de donde ha salido?-Pregunté atónito, este me miró como intentando decirme algo, pero yo no lo entendía.

Me tumbe en la cama y cerré los ojos, pensé en ese chico, parecía muy guapo, tenía el cabello blanco y unos ojos azules hermosísimos, pero ¡en qué estaba pensando! yo estaba enamorado de Astrid y ese era un chico.

Entonces algo pasó por mi cabeza, su voz era la misma que la voz que me había dicho te amo en el viento.

Me fui corriendo de la casa y comencé a buscar a ese misterioso chico por horas, mire en el bosque, en el lago, en la playa, lo busque por todo Berk pero no estaba ahí, ¿donde se podría haber metido? no podía desaparecer sin más… ¿O si? entonces recordé cómo había desaparecido antes y la duda recorrió todo mi cuerpo…

¿Quién o qué era ese chico? ¿Como había entrado en mi cuarto? ¿Chimuelo le gruñía a él todo este tiempo?

Empezó a oscurecer y decidí volver a casa, cuando llegue mi padre estaba ahí sentado en la .

-Hipo estaba preocupado ¿dónde te habías metido?

-Papa fui a dar una vuelta-Dije utilizando un tono para que supiera que no tenia ganas de hablar.

Subí las escaleras ya que el no dijo nada mas y me tumbe en la cama, pensé en ese chico hasta que el cansancio pudo conmigo y caí en un sueño profundo

.

.

**Jiji este es un poco mas larguito D: pero sigue siendo un poco corto :3 espero les este buscando por ahora ^^ dentro de nada subire el capitulo 3 (creo xD)**


	3. Chapter 3

Haba pasado un mes desde que vi a aquel chico de cabellos blancos,no me lo quitaba de la cabeza ni cuando estaba con Astrid.

El invierno estaba dejando paso a la primavera, y todos en la aldea lamentaban el hecho de que Jack Frost abandonaba la isla, todos en Berk creían en Jack Frost, hasta los ancianos, recuerdo que de pequeño mi madre me contaba la leyenda de Jack Frost, pero no la recordaba muy bien asi que decidi preguntarle a mi padre.

Baje las escaleras y vi que mi padre estaba en la puerta hablando con un aldeano, esperé paciente a que terminara, una vez terminada la charla sobre unas ovejas mi padre se volvió y me vio ahi.

-Hola Hipo hijo ¿que sucede?

-Nada papa es solo que me gustaria que me contaras la historia de Jack Frost.-Dije con la ilusión de que su historia hiciera que me olvidara de aquel chico durante unos momentos.

-Jajaja no hay problema hijo, siéntate-Dijo señalándome una silla,

Me senté en la silla y Chimuelo bajo de mi cuarto intrigado, al parecer tambien queria saber quién era Jack Frost, mi padre se sentó enfrente mía y Chimuelo a mi lado.

-Mira hijo cuenta la leyenda que un día un joven vikingo llamado Jack salió con su hermanita pequeña a jugar, en medio de ese juego un gran dragón apareció y para salvar a su hermana Jack se enfrentó al dragón, cuando el dragón yacía muerto el hielo en el que se encontraban los dos se rompió y Jack cayó junto al dragón muerto al agua. Los dioses le concedieron a Jack la inmortalidad por ese acto de valentía, desde entonces Jack vieja por el mundo llevando el invierno, pocos lo han visto, pero los que lo hicieron dicen que tiene cabellos y piel blancos como la nieve y unos ojos azules como el mar-La historia me dejó fascinado, igual que a Chimuelo.

-Pero ¿por qué los dioses lo convirtieron a el en inmortal? hay muchas personas que han muerto por causas nobles y no se volvieron inmortales.

-Nadie nunca lo ha sabido, sólo los dioses y ahora es tarde, debo irme.-Dijo levantándose y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.-Te veo en la cena.

Cerro la puerta y yo subí de nuevo a mi cuarto con Chimuelo, me senté en la cama y empecé a pensar.

Cabellos y piel blancos como la nieve y ojos azules como el mar….Repetí esa frase en mi mente hasta que todo encajó.

-¡Cabellos y piel blancos como la nieve y ojos azules como el mar!-Grite asustando a Chimuelo que me miro con cara asustado.-¡Ese chico era asi Chimuelo! ¿Y si ese chico era Jack Frost?.Cuando todo empezó a encajar en mi cabeza escuche un fuerte ruido proveniente de fuera, mire por la ventana y vi a mi padre luchando con un dragón.

-¡Hipo!-Me gritó pidiendo ayuda.

Subí a Chimuelo y bajamos lo más rápido posible, cuando llegamos el dragón se había esfumado.

-¿Que ha sucedido papa?-Pregunte mirando hacia los lados.

-Era un Ala Cambiante Hipo-Esas palabras sonaron en mi cabeza como una tortura, un Ala Cambiante tenía la capacidad de volverse invisible, sería difícil luchar contra algo que no puedes ver, de repente vi algo moverse y Chimuelo voló hacia arriba, sabía que teníamos que llevarlo al bosque, lejos de la aldea para no dañar a nadie.

El Ala Cambiante nos estaba pisando los talones justo cuando llegamos al claro del bosque, Chimuelo aterrizó y se puso en posición de ataque, pero el ala cambiante desapareció, estaba claro que esto iba a ser complicado.

Chimuelo escucho algo que al parecer yo no y saltó justo a tiempo ya que el Ala Cambiante había empezado un tiroteo de fuego.

Salto y nos elevamos lo máximo posible, el Ala Cambiante había vuelto a desaparecer, Chimuelo estaba listo para atacar en el momento justo, cuando por fin encontró a su objetivo se lanzó en picado lanzando bolas de fuego hasta nuestro enemigo pero este lo esquivo con facilidad.

El Ala Cambiante lanzó una bola de fuego que Chimuelo esquivo saltando por los aires, lo que no esperábamos ninguno de los dos es que el Ala Cambiante nos siguió sin que nos diéramos cuenta y atrapara a Chimuelo con su cola.

Caí de la silla de montar y vi como Chimuelo forcejeaba intentando salvarme, pero no podía, cerré los ojos rezando por que los dioses me tuvieran sitio en el paraíso pero justo en ese momento sentí que unos brazos me agarraban, intente abrir los ojos pero cuando lo iba a hacer pude sentir su fría mano sobre mis ojos impidiendo que pudiera ver nada, quise hablar, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle, queria saber quien era porque me ayudaba, que hacía aquel día en mi cuarto, pero cuando abrí la boca el hablo.

-Shh no digas nada, ahora no.-Dijo y sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir muy rápidamente al escuchar su voz.

Empezó a descender, lo sentía, aún cubría mis ojos con su mano, sentí que me soltaba en el suelo y en el momento en que destapo mis ojos vi a Chimuelo a mi lado, pero el se habia ido, ya no estaban ni el ni el dragón.

Miré alrededor con la esperanza de encontrarlo, quería verlo, subí a Chimuelo y lo busque por todo Berk, estaba desesperado, era como si necesitara escuchar su voz, pero no estaba.

Decidí ir a ver a Astrid ya que me sentía decepcionado.

Baje de Chimuelo y entre en su casa, ella estaba sentada en una silla.

-Hola Astrid ¿como estas?

-¡Hipo!-Dijo abrazandome-Yo estoy bien ¿y tu?

-B-bueno…

-Hipo dime la verdad, si algo te preocupa puedes decirmelo.

-Pues… creo que Jack Frost me esta persiguiendo-Dije en un susurro, en ese momento la risa de Astrid me sobresalto.

-¿Jack Frost, el legendario vikingo persiguiendote?-Dijo entre risas.

-Jajaja-Dije intentando disimular.-Estaba de broma tonta.

-Menos mal Hipo ya pensaba que te habías vuelto loco.

-No…-Dije, tal vez tenía razón pero las pruebas me daban a entender eso.

-Bueno Hipo….-Dijo Astrid acercándose lentamente a mi rostro, se veía en los ojos que queria besarme y yo llevaba años deseando este momento.

El beso de Astrid fue dulce, pero no lo que yo me había imaginado, fue intenso si, pero no tuvo la reacción que yo esperaba en mi, había sido como besar a una pared, no habia tenido ningun efecto sobre mi, y entonces recordé su voz, sus manos… y mi corazón se aceleró sin darme cuenta.

-Bueno Astrid debo irme…

-Esta bien mañana hablamos ¿si?-Dijo con un tono muy dulce, al parecer a ella si le había gustado ese beso.

Me fui andando a casa, ya no había nieve en aquel camino lo que significaba que el invierno se iba ya, Chimuelo me seguía y yo solo pensaba en ese chico… en su voz… sus ojos… ¿que me estaba pasando?

.

.

**Bueno... este es mas largo xD espero les este gustando a todos ^^ y si subo muy rapido xD es que esto se escribe solo !**


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba oscuro, sentía que alguien me cubría pero ¿porque? de repente sentí que sus brazos me dejaban de abrazar y se desplomaba en el suelo.

Lo mire sorprendido, era un chico castaño con ojos de un marrón muy intenso, de su boca comenzó a salir algo rojo ¿que era eso? lo miré y comencé a moverlo para que se levantara.

-J-Jack…-Dije en un susurro tocando su pecho.

-T-te lo prometí…-Dijo y cerró los ojos.

Lo mire, lo toque y comencé a llorar gritando su nombre, pero el no despertaba, ¿que le pasaba a Jack? De repente llego mi padre y me cogió en sus brazos separandome de Jack.

-No, no me alejes de él-Le suplique a mi padre, llore y llore suplicando no irme, pero mi padre me ignoro mire a Jack por última vez pero seguía sin moverse.

Me desperté sobresaltado, llorando y lleno de un sudor frío, llevaba días teniendo esa pesadilla, pero nunca sabia porque.

Me levanté y me lave la cara con agua fría. Me vesti y sali de la casa ya que Chimuelo me esperaba, este al verme me lamió la cara.

-Jaja Chimuelo tu siempre sabes cuando estoy mal ¿verdad?

Me monté sobre él y fui lo mas lejos que pude, llegamos a aquella isla desierta donde había estado aquel día y como siempre una rosa azul congelada me esperaba dándome la bienvenida.

Llevaba días preocupado por esa pesadilla, era como si fuera un recuerdo que no podía recordar, ¿qué era eso?.

Le pregunté a mi padre quien era Jack pero siempre me cambiaba de tema como si no quisiera decírmelo.

Tenía que encontrar tantas respuestas, aun no sabia donde estaba ese chico de cabellos blancos, tenía esas pesadillas y lo que sentía por Astrid era... nada.

Me senté en una roca que estaba cerca del lago, desde ahi se veia todo. Las rosas azules aparecían a mi alrededor cada vez que cerraba los ojos, era algo mágico y genial.

Cogí una rosa por primera vez, su tacto era un poco frío pero no demasiado. Cerre los ojos y senti a alguien a mi lado, no quise abrir los ojos por miedo a que fuera el chico de cabellos blancos.

Algo pasó por mi cabeza y lo dije sin nisiquiera saber porque.

-J-Jack...-Dije y sentí una mano fría acariciando mi mejilla, sabía que era chico de cabellos blancos.

Quise decir algo más pero sus dedos acariciaron mis labios y mi mente se quedo en blanco.

-Shhh-Dijo él, en su voz se escuchaba dolor, ¿porque? no lo sabía muy bien, solo se que me quede apoyando la cabeza en su hombro por un tiempo, no quería abrir los ojos, tal vez por miedo a lo que me podía encontrar.

Pasó un tiempo y sentí unos labios en mi mejilla.

-He de irme...- Dijo el, sentí que mi corazón se paraba tras esas palabras, quería verlo pero me daba miedo abrir los ojos, ¿y si desaparecia si lo hacía?Sentir que se iba y no podia aguantar mas, abri los ojos y lo vi marcharse volando, no daba crédito de lo que estaba viendo.

Fui a donde estaba Chimuelo y volvimos a Berk.

Fuimos directos a casa ya que no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie.

Subí a mi cuarto y mi padre hizo como si no me viera, ya que seguía evitando el tema de Jack,había oscurecido y yo me sentía agotado mentalmente.

Me tumbe en la cama y note algo en mi bolsillo, no recordaba haber guardado nada en mi bolsillo, intrigado lo toque y estaba frio, ¿que era?, lo saque lentamente de mi bolsillo y vi que era un pequeño dragón de hielo.

Chimuelo se acercó y lo miro.

-Es bonito ¿verdad?-Dije a lo que me contesto con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

Lo mire fijamente y vi que era un Furia Nocturna como Chimuelo, lo puse en el escritorio y me fui a dormir pensando en que había sucedido aquel día.

Esa noche no hubo pesadillas solo chicos de cabellos blancos y rosas azules congeladas.

.

.

.

**Milagrooo xD si ya se ya se he tardado muchisimo en subir el capitulo 4 y es muy corto LO SE TT_TT pero esque he estado ocupada culpad a mi novio -! bueno espero que les guste y gracias por todos los Reviews ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Las pesadillas cesaron por un tiempo, pero aun asi seguia con mis huidas a la isla de las flores cada día, con la esperanza de verlo, bueno más bien sentirlo, pero no volvio.

Los días en Berk eran iguales siempre, montaba en Chimuelo temprano en la mañana y volaba hasta la isla de las flores, luego regresaba decaído a Berk ya que el chico de cabellos blancos no aparecía,me tumbaba en la cama hasta que mi padre me llamaba por algo relacionado con dragones que siempre tenía que resolver yo, muchos en Berk sabían cómo entrenar dragones pero no, siempre tenía que ir yo, así que solucionaba el asunto y volvía a casa, daba una vuelta, hablaba con mis amigos y volvía al poco tiempo, cenaba y me iba a dormir. Esos eran mis dias en Berk ya que el chico de cabellos blancos no aparecía.  
Las pesadillas dejaron en su lugar sueños con Jack bastante hermosos y algunos tristes con final feliz,esa noche tuve uno de esos sueños, me encontraba en el lago, me acerque a él y mire mi reflejo, sin duda alguna era yo, pero más pequeño, en ese momento me caí al agua, no se como pero me cai, intente nadar hacia arriba pero no podía, mis brazos y mis piernas eran demasiado débiles, en ese momento se escucho un ruido como alguien tirandose al agua, cerre los ojos deseando que fuera Jack, deje de luchar, no podia mas, me faltaba el aire. Cuando abrí los ojos otra vez estaba en la orilla, Jack se encontraba a mi lado, me miró y vi en sus ojos un alivio inmediato, me abrazó y yo me sorprendí, comencé a llorar ya que aun me encontraba asustado me abrazó con más fuerza y me susurro al oído que el siempre me protegería.  
En ese momento desperté, cada sueño con Jack era un despertar brusco y lleno de lágrimas, el porque aun no lo sabía pero esas lágrimas me duraban minutos, a veces lloraba una hora incluso.  
Corrí afuera y me monte en Chimuelo que estaba aún adormecido, ya que aun era de noche y el sol no había salido.  
-Vamos Chimuelo por favor-Dije aguantando las lágrimas,él me miró y entendió en la situación que me encontraba, voló rápidamente hasta la isla de las flores donde se queda lejos de mi, corrí hacia el lago lo más rápido que mi pierna de metal me permitía, corría entre los árboles y las flores y cuando iba a llegar hacia el lago me percate de que había alguien.  
Ande sigilosamente, intentando que esa persona no me escuchara, el sol comenzó a salir lentamente y junto a esos colores rojizos pude distinguir aquellos cabellos blancos, era el.  
Se levantó de la roca en la que se encontraba sentado y comenzó a caminar sobre el lago, yo para que el no descubriera que estaba ahí me escondí tras unos matorrales sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo.  
-¿Que puedo hacer?-Lo escuche decir en un suspiro, no estaba bien que estuviera espiando pero ¿cuando iba a tener la oportunidad de verlo otra vez?-Quiero ver a Hiccup.  
Con esas palabras mi corazón dio un vuelco, no sabia porque pero ese nombre me sonaba familiar, no sabía exactamente donde lo habia escuchado, mi mente comenzó a buscar intentado encontrar una persona llamada Hiccup o alguien a quien llamaran así pero nada, no recordaba nada.  
-Ya lo perdí una vez no quiero perderlo otra.-Dijo dándose la vuelta haciendo que pudiera verlo bien, en ese momento me di cuenta que se parecía bastante a Jack, pero él era moreno, con piel oscura y ojos marrones oscuros, en cambio este chico tenía cabellos blancos, piel blanca y ojos azules muy claros.-Dentro de nada llegará a la isla será mejor que me vaya-Dijo y emprendió el vuelo.  
Yo me quede quieto unos segundos y cuando estuve seguro de que se había ido corrí hacia el lago, y vi que se encontraba congelado, eso explicaria porque el podía andar sobre él pero ¿porque estaba congelado si era primavera? Entonces me di cuenta de que todos los lugares donde él se había encontrado, estaban congelados.  
No entendía nada, toque el lugar donde había estado él y se encontraba frío, congelado pero al tacto con mi piel se comenzó a descongelar lentamente, derritiéndose.  
Me senté en aquella roca una vez se hubo descongelado y pensé, cerré los ojos, nada vino a mi mente, no recordaba ese nombre de Hiccup pero me sonaba demasiado.  
Abri los ojos y fui hasta un lugar lleno de flores y ahí me tumbe plácidamente intentando recordar ese nombre, no se como pero el sueño que tenía pudo conmigo y me dormí.  
Tuve un sueño sobre Jack, me encontraba en aquella isla, la isla de las flores, era pequeño y Jack estaba conmigo, me tomó de la mano ya que estaba asustado porque no conocía aquel lugar.  
-No pasa nada Hiccup yo te protegeré si pasa algo-Dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
Senti algo humedo correr por mi cara y desperté sobresaltado. Vi a Chimuelo mirarme con esa sonrisa bobalicona suya, toque mi cara y lo tuve claro,  
-¡Chimuelo sabes que odio que hagas eso!- Dije quitandome las babas de dragón de la cara, Chimuelo hizo un sonido burlón parecido a una risa, se tumbó en el suelo y me miró esperando que subiera, quería irse ya.  
Toque mi estómago, estaba hambriento, subí a Chimuelo y volvimos Berk. Entre en casa corriendo y mi padre se encontraba comiendo algo.  
-¡Papa!- Grite haciendo que se sorprendiera.-Quiero que me digas ya de una vez por todas quien es Jack-Tras estas palabras a mi padre se le cayó de la mano lo que estaba comiendo.  
-Hipo, ¿por qué tanta duda con Jack? ya te dije que no era nadie, era un amigo imaginario tuyo de cuando eras pequeño sólo eso.  
-Mentira dime la verdad, estoy cansado de que me mientas a la cara.  
Mi padre suspiró y me miró con cara de ¿estás seguro? a lo que yo respondí con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.  
-Esta bien te contare la historia de dia llego un vikingo amigo mio con un niño que había encontrado siendo atacado por un dragón, cuando lo salvó le preguntó si tenía padres para llevarlo con ellos, a lo que el respondio que no, sus padres habian muerto atacados por un dragón y el acabo siendo huérfano a una edad muy temprana. En ese momento decidimos que aquel niño se quedará en la aldea, y se volviera un vikingo fuerte y duro, ya a su llegada era un chico muy querido, entonces al poco tiempo naciste tu Hipo, te volviste muy amigo de Jack desde que eras un bebé, comenzaste a crecer y las visitas de Jack se volvieron una costumbre, conforme crecias más tiempo pasabas con él, jugaban juntos todos los días, eran como día fuisteis a el bosque y un dragón apareció de la nada, el dragón os atacó , Jack se puso delante de ti protegiéndote, cuando yo llegue espante al dragón pero ya era tarde, Jack estaba muriéndose, tu llorabas y lo único que pude hacer en ese momento era llevarte lejos y rezar a los dioses para que superaras ese trauma, estuviste llorando por dias hasta que llego un momento en que lo olvidaste todo de la nada, no sabia como pero pense que habian sido los dioses que habían escuchado mis plegarias y opte por no hacer que recordarás nada y dejar pasar el tiempo-Contó mi padre con aire decaído, mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a mi mente.

Ahora todo tenía sentido pero ¿que debía hacer a partir de ahora?

.

.

**Jiji holaaa ^^ sii ya esta el capitulo 5 por fin :D espero os guste mucho y gracia a Adil por sus reviews en cada capitulo chaooo.**


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Que debo hacer Chimuelo?-Dije mirando fijamente a aquel dragón que se encontraba sentado en frente de mi-Debe haber alguna manera de verlo de nuevo ¿no?

En ese momento Chimuelo movió la cabeza y por la cara que puso lo tuve claro, Astrid y Tormentula estaban aquí, a Chimuelo se le veía muy unido a Tormentula, alguna vez pense que le gustaba pero no se lo dije nunca.

-¡Hipo! Llevo dias sin verte-Dijo ella, la verdad hacia dias que la esquivaba ya que desde aquel beso muchas cosas habían cambiado.

-H-hola Astrid-Tartamudee, no tenia ganas de hablar con ella, sólo quería ir a la isla de las flores y ver a ese chico, necesitaba respuestas.

-¿Qué te sucede conmigo?-Dijo ella algo dolida.

-Mira Astrid no tengo ganas de hablar ahora mismo-Dije y me fui caminando lentamente.

-Pero Hipo…

-Astrid esta oscureciendo deberías irte a casa-Dije interrumpiendo lo que fuera que iba a decir.

Astrid miro al cielo y se fue con Tormentula sin decir nada más, no me gustaba ser así con ella pero no me quedaba otra, si le contaba lo sucedido me llamaría loco y no pararía hasta que se lo contara.

-Vamos Chimuelo-Dije viendo que el dragón se había quedado parado mirando a Tormentula, se volvió y me miró con mala cara, como culpandome de que se hubiera ido y comenzó a caminar adelantandome-¡Oh vamos no te pongas así!

Chimuelo me siguió ignorando hasta que llegamos a casa, y ahí no me ignoro porque tenía que darle de comer.

-Interesado…-Dije después de servirle su pescado e irme a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente madrugué más de lo que nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, desperté a Chimuelo y nos fuimos a la isla de las flores, el se quedo en el lugar donde siempre aterrizabamos, durmiendo y yo fui al lago con la esperanza de que el chico de cabellos blancos estuviera ahí.

Llegue al lago y me escondí tras un arbusto, el estaba ahi, el sol aun no habia salido asi que me costaba mucho verlo.

-Hiccup…-Dijo mientras dibujaba algo distraídamente en la arena.

Salí de mi escondite lentamente, pero di un mal paso rompiendo una ramita, en ese momento el chico se dio la vuelta y me apunto con un palo, no sabia que podia hacer con eso y levante mis brazos.

-H-Hiccup….-Susurro bajando su "arma", en ese momento vi como iba a emprender el vuelo.

-Jack no te vayas-Le grite haciendo que se parara y me mirara fijamente-P-protégeme, me lo prometiste.

Antes esas palabras Jack se quedó atónito, su palo o lo que quiera que fuera se callo al suelo y me miró con ojos como platos.

-¿Q-qué dijiste?-Dijo ese chico de cabellos blancos-Me llamaste por mi nombre...Jack… ¿que dijiste luego?-Dijo tan cerca mía que podía tocarlo con solo estirar un poco el brazo.

-Me prometiste que me protegerias siempre, si te vas no podrás cumplir tu promesa.

Tras estas palabras Jack me abrazo muy fuerte.

-Lo has descubierto tu solo asi que no hay problemas-Dijo Jack, bueno mejor dicho lo grito, se separó de mí y corrió hasta donde estaba su palo y salió volando.

Yo me quede quieto en aquel lugar, entonces Jack apareció de nuevo.

-Mañana cuando salga el sol te espero aquí-Dijo guiñandome el ojo y desapareciendo de nuevo.

Yo corrí hasta donde estaba Chimuelo, que se encontraba durmiendo, el sol había salido y debía correr antes de que mi padre descubriera que no estaba.

Volamos a Berk lo más rápido posible y me tumbe fingiendo estar dormido, justo a tiempo para que mi padre entrara en mi cuarto.

-Hipo…. ¿estas despierto?-Dijo a lo que conteste moviendome un poco.

Tras esto mi padre se fue y yo me quede sonriendo como un tonto a la espera de que el dia que acababa de empezar terminara lo mas rapido posible.

-Mmm no me importaria empezar cada mañan así-Dije en un suspiro.

Tras esto mire a por la pequeña ventana y cerré los ojos, dejando que el sueño pudiera conmigo, para hacer que aquel dia que tenia toda la pinta de ir lentamente pasara más rápido tras mis horas de sueño.

.

.

**Capitulo 6 siii ~(owo)~ gracias a todos por el apoyo en este my primer fanfic ^^ espero que les siga gustando porque quedan muchas cosas por resolver xD xao xaoo**


	7. Chapter 7

Aquel día fue el dia mas largo de toda mi vida, me desperté dos horas después por los gritos de mi padre, estaba discutiendo con un aldeano sobre las ovejas, al parecer se habían escapado y estabas discutiendo cómo mejorar la seguridad para que ese suceso no volviera a pasar.  
Me estiré aun sentado en la cama y me fui a dar un paseo, en la plaza se encontraban los gemelos discutiendo por una de sus tonterías, decidí pasar por otro lado ya que no tenia ganas de que me metieran en sus peleas.  
Le había perdido la pista a Chimuelo y en ese momento lo vi, con Tormentula, los dos muy cariñosos, me pregunte como reaccionaria Chimuelo cuando Astrid me odiara, ya que tenia ese presentimiento, la no podía esquivar siempre, algún día la tendría que rechazar y con eso empezaría su odio hacia mi, no sabía de qué manera podría afectar a esa "relación" entre Chimuelo y Tormentula ese odio.  
Mire a los lados con la esperanza de que Astrid no estuviera por los alrededores y me viera, no vi nada así que suspiré y seguí mi camino mirando al suelo, pero alguien detuvo mi caminata sin dejarme pasar.  
-Hipo...-Susurro aquella persona, reconocí su voz al instante, era Astrid, en ese momento el viento nos empujo haciendo que cayéramos al suelo muy separados el uno del otro.  
-Hiccup... sigue mi voz...-Escuche y tuve claro que era la voz de Jack, salí corriendo sin decir nada a Astrid, ni siquiera a Chimuelo, no tenía tiempo.  
La voz me susurraba y me guiaba por el bosque.  
-Ya falta poco Hiccup...-Me susurro y de repente, dejé de escucharla,me pare y mire a los lados, ¿donde me encontraba?  
No conocía aquel sitio pero me sonaba mucho, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo? estaba en una zona alejada de todos y de todo, lo unico que habia eran árboles, tal vez me encontraba en la zona más alejada de la isla, la zona donde antes, los dragones venían en primavera, entonces vi a Jack, sentado en una gran roca, mirando hacia donde yo estaba.  
-Hola Hiccup-Dijo Jack poniéndose de pie sobre la roca donde se encontraba, sonrió y se acercó a mi lentamente,levantó su mano y acarició mi mejilla, su mano era fría, parecía que estaba congelado.-Bueno...-Dijo, pude notar en su voz que se encontraba un poco nervioso.  
-¿Que sucede Jack?-Dije algo preocupado.-Dijiste que nos veíamos mañana pero me trajiste hasta aquí, que por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?  
-Este sitio tiene un significado mayor de lo que crees Hiccup, pero todo llegará a su momento, te traje hasta aquí porque tenía algo que decirte y no podia esperar mas, voy a contarte mi historia, desde el principio hasta este momento-Dijo dándome un leve beso cerca de los labios, lo que provocó un gran sonrojo en mi.  
-¿A-ahora?-Tartamudee  
-Si...-Dijo mirando al cielo-Aun no es muy tarde ¿no?  
-No se, se tarda mucho en llegar aquí y si llego tarde mi padre me matará-

Tras decir esto Jack me beso, esta vez en los labios, fue un beso muy intenso que yo no me esperaba, fue un largo beso que deseaba que nunca acabara, tras aquel beso yo aun seguía en las nubes, Jack me tomo de la mano y me llevo a mi casa volando, la idea no me hacía mucha gracia ya que yo no estaba acostumbrado a volar de esa manera, pero preferi no decir nada, me dejó en una zona del bosque muy cercana a la aldea para que fuera andando.  
Cuando llegue a la aldea vi a Chimuelo y a Astrid buscando a algo o a alguien por todos lados, Astrid se dio la vuelta y me miró, se tiró sobre mi y yo simplemente me quede quieto.  
-¡Hipo ¿donde estabas?! Chimuelo y yo estábamos muy preocupados-Mire a los lados y vi a Jack en un árbol, mirando con una cara muy enojada a Astrid, en ese momento Chimuelo comenzó a tirar de mi haciendo que me alejara de Astrid y me lamió la cara.  
Volví a mirar a Jack, ahora un poco más feliz de que me hubiera separado de Astrid, solté una leve risita al ver su reacción y Chimuelo se percató, miró hacia donde se encontraba Jack y comenzó a gruñir.  
-¿Que le sucede a Chimuelo?-Preguntó Astrid mirando hacia el lugar donde estaba gruñendo Chimuelo-Ahí no hay nada a lo que gruñir.  
Con esas palabras comprendí que Astrid al igual que yo hacía un tiempo, no podía ver a Jack, esa era una de las cosas que quería averiguar de él.  
-N-no se ultimamente le gruñe a la nada no te preocupes-Dije y me puse delante de Chimuelo para que me viera a mi y no a Jack-Bueno me voy a mi casa adios Astrid.  
Y tras estas palabras me fui a mi casa, Jack me siguió desde el cielo y lo sabía porque Chimuelo miraba hacia arriba y lo "vigilaba"  
Llegue a mi casa y vi que mi padre no se encontraba ahí, el plan era decirle que llegaría tarde y que no se preocupara por mi porque iría a hacer "una investigación" sobre las plantas de una isla que había descubierto hace poco, mi padre siempre me dejaba llegar tarde cuando se trataba de eso, ya que sabía que si no me dejaba, yo me iria por mi propia cuenta ignorando lo que me había dicho.  
-¿Esta tu padre?-Preguntó Jack acercándose a mi.  
-No...  
-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?  
No quería que la gente del pueblo pensaba que estaba loco así que decidí no responder con palabras y simplemente me encogí de hombros.  
-Vamos Chimuelo, tenemos que buscar a mi padre-Dije sentandome en Chimuelo, mire a Jack y este sonrió y movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa.  
Buscamos a mi padre dividiendonos, Jack miró el bosque y yo por la aldea, al final de la búsqueda nos reunimos en el puerto para mirar si se encontraba pescando o algo asi, y asi fue, se encontraba en el puerto, baje rápidamente con Chimuelo y Jack a mi lado.  
-Hola Hipo-Dijo mi padre cuando ya me encontraba a su lado-¿Qué sucede?  
-Papá voy a ir a investigar una isla que encontré hace poco, llegaré tarde.  
-Mmmm, ¿como de tarde?  
-Pues no lo sé la verdad segun como vaya la investigacion-Dije y miré fugazmente a Jack que se encontraba a mi lado sonriéndome.  
-Esta bien, ya eres mayor Hipo, solo ten cuidado.  
Tras esta pequeña charla volé junto a Jack hasta la isla de las flores, a la espera de la gran historia del pasado de Jack, ¿que me contaría? ¿como era posible que estuviera vivo si lo vi morir? ¿que había sucedido en todo este tiempo? iba hacia aquella isla en busca de respuestas, pensando en posibles preguntas para hacerle a Jack.

-Ehh-Dijo Jack-¿En que mundo estas Hiccup?

-Creo que en el mismo que el tuyo-Dije sonriendole.

-No lo creo-Dijo Jack acercándose más a mi y dándome un leve beso en los labios.

A Chimuelo no le entusiasmaba esa idea y descendió a toda velocidad haciendo que yo y Jack nos separaramos muchos metros.

-¡Chimuelo!-Le grite haciendo que dejara de descender, este descendió de manera más lenta ya que estábamos llegando a la isla de las flores.

Llegamos a la isla y Chimuelo se tumbó a dormir como siempre hacía, se había vuelto una costumbre, yo me senté a su lado y el me tapo con el ala para que no pasara frío y Jack se sentó a mi lado.

-Bueno…-Dijo algo nervioso-No se por donde empezar….

-Empieza por el principio-Dije sonriendo.

-El principio…-Dijo pensativo,

Yo espere pacientemente a que comenzara a hablar, sonrió y me miró a lo ojos.

-Pues el principio es...

.

.

.

**Jiji olaa ya volvi :3 jiji siento la espera pero no tenia mucho tiempo y cuando lo tenia no escribia D: el siguiente capitulo sera narrado desde el punto de vista de Jack no de Hipo ^^ gracias por los reviews y espero os guste este capitulo xao xao ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Era pequeño...lo único que recuerdo de ese día es la sonrisa de mi madre, y sus palabras.

-Todo ira bien Jack.

Eso dijo, pero no era verdad, tras esas palabras desapareció y no la volví a ver, tenía miedo, mucho miedo y no podía parar de llorar.

Me quede allí hasta que vi que alguien se acercaba, era un hombre muy grande, daba un poco de miedo, pero en ese momento no me importaba, me tomó en sus fuertes brazos y me subió a su barco, no sabía dónde me llevaba pero tampoco me importaba mucho.

-¿Como te llamas chico?-Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Jack...-Tartamudee.

Me llevo a su isla, todos los hombres eran como él, fuertes y con barba.

Recuerdo que me acogieron como hijo de toda la aldea, tenía un techo y todos me querían.

Un dia habia un gran alboroto en la casa de el gran jefe, me acerqué curioso para saber que sucedia, me abrí camino entre toda esa gente y mire por la puerta que se encontraba abierta, se veía a el gran jefe de pie al lado de la cama de su esposa y a su lado una cuna.

-Jack ¿quieres verlo?-Dijo la esposa del jefe mirando hacia mi dirección con una sonrisa.

Asentí y me acerque lentamente hasta donde se encontraban, mire dentro de la cuna y lo vi...

Me quede atrapado por sus ojitos verdes y su sonrisa, me miraba tiernamente sin ningún miedo, mire a los padres y decidí decirlo.

-¿Puedo cogerlo?

-Claro que si-Contesto el gran jefe-Pero ten cuidado que aunque sea un vikingo aún es débil.

Lo tomé entre mis brazos, era calido, muy calido, sus ojos verdes no dejaban de mirarme y me perdía en ellos sin darme cuenta.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve en la casa de los jefes, llevaba muy poco tiempo en aquella aldea y aun así los jefes no decían nada porque estuviera en su casa, con su hijo.

-¿Como se llamara?-Pregunte en algún momento del dia.

-Hipo-Contestó el jefe.

Era un nombre feo para algo tan hermoso, pero no lo dije.

Los días siguientes pasaron, y me pasaba las horas con Hipo, crecia muy rapido, ¿o era el tiempo el que pasaba rápido y no me daba cuenta?, ahora que lo pienso no lo tengo muy claro.

Hipo crecía, comenzó a hablar, a llamarme por mi nombre cada dia, corria hacia mi cuando me veía y jugábamos cada día juntos.

Recuerdo un dia que fuimos a jugar, pero Hiccup (como yo lo llamaba de manera cariñosa) tenía miedo, recuerdo ese dia como si fuera ayer.

-Jack...-Susurró Hiccup agarrandome, haciendo que parara.

-¿Que te pasa Hiccup?

-T-tengo miedo

-No debes tenerlo-Dije agachandome para quedar a su altura-Yo siempre te protegere ¿recuerdas?

Me miró con esos ojos verdes que tanto me hipnotizaban y movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa, con una sonrisa.

Seguimos caminando un poco más, era época de "no dragones", era así como llamábamos a la época en la que los dragones desaparecian y podíamos ir por donde quisiéramos sin preocuparnos, o eso pensábamos.

Llegamos a un llano, el gran jefe iba a venir a buscarnos poco tiempo después así que nos sentamos a esperarlo en el lugar acordado, en ese momento vi algo moverse entre los arbusto, por instinto me levanté y me puse delante de Hiccup para protegerlo pasara lo que pasará, de los arbusto salió un gran dragón, no me lo podía creer ¿que hacia allí en esa época del año?.

En aquel momento poco me importo, lo único importante para mi era proteger a Hiccup, vi como el dragón empezaba a atacar.

Me volví y abrace a Hiccup, pude escuchar como comenzaba a llorar, yo sólo quería protegerlo y que el saliera bien, sin importar como acabara yo, no me importaba morir si era por protegerlo a él merecía la pena.

El dragón comenzó a atacar hiriendome, Hiccup lloraba más fuerte y yo perdía las fuerzas, pero aun asi lo abrazaba fuerte para que no se hiciera daño.

El dragón dejó de atacar y lo vi claro, el jefe había llegado y lo había matado, mire a Hiccup que lloraba y comencé a llorar, no podia mas, sabia que era mi final.

-Te lo prometi, siempre te protegeré-Dije desplomandome llorando.

Lo único que recuerdo que sucedió después fue lo voz de Hiccup, rogando que despertara, sentía sus lágrimas en mi rostro pero no podía moverme, sentí como se alejaba y lo ultimo que escuche fue a Hiccup gritandole al padre que volviera, que yo estaba allí y que no se quería ir sin mi...

.

.

.

**Holaaa xD ya volviii -w- despues de que me llamaran mala por dejar ese final con tanto suspense vuelvo con la historia de Jack TT_TT triste verdad ? D: bueno espero que les guste osea no la muerte de Jack pero el capitulo xD jaja el siguiente tambien sera narrado por Jack xaoo espero vuestros reviews ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Desperté, estaba oscuro, mire al cielo pero no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, ni siquiera mi nombre, pero la Luna me lo dijo, me dijo porque estaba ahi y cual era mi deber, me dijo que sería invisible hasta que algún niño creyera en mi, nadie lo hacia.

Entonces llegó el ataque de Pitch y con él mis recuerdos y que me convirtiera en guardian.

Con esos recuerdos vino algo que nunca pensé, recordé la isla de Berk y a Hiccup.

Un dia me arme de valor y fui a ver como le iba, habia pasado 1 año desde mi muerte y no sabía como estaria la situación. Andaba con cuidado ya que en Berk todos creían en mí, incluso los adultos, aunque su historia era muy diferente a la mía de verdad pero no me importaba.

Fui a casa de Hiccup, había crecido mucho y Norte me había contado lo sucedido con su madre.

Siempre recordaré aquel día como si fuera ayer, entre por la ventana a la casa de Hiccup, él se encontraba sentado en la mesa leyendo algo, en ese momento entró el jefe.

-Hipo hijo ¡Sal a que te dé el aire, diviértete con Astrid y tus amigos!-Dijo el jefe con una sonrisa.

-Papa sabes perfectamente que no puedo, Jack se fue hace ya un año, sin el no quiero salir a jugar-Dijo Hiccup levantando levemente la vista de su lectura para mirar un segundo a su padre y volver a su libro.

El jefe suspiró y se fue, volé hasta donde se encontraba Norte y el me mando a ver a el hada.

Hada me enseñó los dientes de Hiccup y con ellos sus recuerdos, vi lo sucedido aquel año, las noches en vela llenas de pesadillas y demás, según hada, en esos momentos Hiccup seguía igual que el dia que me fui.

Decidí hacer una locura, lo que fuera para que Hiccup dejara de sufrir, le pedí a Norte que hiciera algo para que Hiccup olvidara todo su pasado conmigo, y así lo hizo, Norte se llevo días enteros en su biblioteca con Sandman para encontrar algo que sirviera, con la informacion que habian conseguido hicieron unos polvos magicos, yo lo unico que tenia que hacer era ir a Berk y espolvorearlos sobre Hiccup mientras dormía.

Volé a Berk lo más rápido que pude e hice lo que me habían indicado Norte y Sandman.

Volví a los pocos días y todo había cambiado, Hiccup estaba feliz, jugaba con sus amigos y se divertía, eso me gustaba, yo tenía que seguir cumpliendo mi promesa de protegerlo siempre, así que iba a Berk durante todo su invierno y lo miraba desde lejos, tenía ganas de ir hasta donde estaba el y poder jugar con él, pero no podía.

Los guardianes me advirtieron que debía tener cuidado porque si en algún momento Hiccup me veia lo recordaria todo.

Procure ir con cuidado cuando se trataba de estar en Berk, hasta que sucedió lo impensable.

Un dia volvi a Berk para llevar el invierno, esperaba encontrarme con lo de siempre, vikingos luchando contra dragones para sobrevivir, pero no era así, Hiccup había conseguido la paz entre los dragones y los vikingos.

Me gustaría decir que solo sentia amor de hermano mayor por Hiccup y que estaba orgulloso de él, pero no era verdad, en realidad amaba a Hiccup con todo mi ser, y los guardianes sabían que me escapaba cada pocos días para ir a Berk y verlo, nunca pensé que pudiera suceder ya que cuando yo mori el era aun pequeño, pero lentamente lo vi crecer, el no me veía a mi pero yo a él si, no se como paso pero me acabe enamorando, pero ¿como no hacerlo? Hiccup se había vuelto un chico muy inteligente y astuto, un chico no muy atletico tal vez pero con un gran corazón.

Poco despues sucedio lo que ya se sabe, salve a Hiccup en el bosque y llegamos hasta aquí.

-Y aquí estamos-Dijo Jack finalizando su gran historia, el sol se había puesto ya hacia mucho, y solto eso ultimo como si nada, ¡Jack estaba enamorado de mi!

Me levante sonrojado de aquel lugar en donde nos encontrabamos.

-Espera no dije que hubiera acabado-Dijo agarrandome la mano haciendo que me volviera a sentar.

-Pues termina la historia.

-Ok-Prosiguió Jack-La cosa esque esta mañana fui volando a ver a Norte que me esperaba con su cara de "hiciste algo malo" y me dijo que la Luna le había comunicado que si te seguía viendo me arrebataba mi inmortalidad y con ella mis poderes.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso quiere decir que...-Dije pensando que ya nunca mas lo volveria a ver.

-Que poco a poco me quedaré sin poderes porque no pienso irme de tu lado.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro y lo abrace fuerte, tenía miedo de que esa fuera la última vez que lo viera, lo había perdido una vez, no quería perderlo otra.

Me separe lentamente de él pero me sujetaba con fuerza, no me dejaba escapar.

-Jack...-Susurre.

-No aun no-Dijo y tras esas palabras me besó, fue un beso muy apasionado y lleno de sentimiento.

Tras ese beso llego otro y otro, yo simplemente me dejé llevar por la pasión, Jack subió lentamente mi camisa y yo me deje sin mas. Me tumbo en la hierba y comenzó a besar mi cuerpo, pero en ese momento sucedió lo que deseaba que no sucediera.

Escuche a Chimuelo gruñir desde alguna parte no muy lejana.

Lo unico que vi después fue a Jack en el suelo y Chimuelo encima, pensé que se matarían, me levanté me puse la camisa y me abroche el pantalón, que irónicamente no sabía que estaba desabrochado y los separe.

-¡Para Chimuelo!-Dije una vez los tuve separados.

Todavia no entendia bien que acababa de pasar, solo sabía que pasamos de un beso a otro y a otro y cuando me quise dar cuenta me encontraba sin camisa con Jack encima y con el pantalón desabrochado. Esas son cosas que uno nunca entenderá como pasan.

-Es hora de que vuelvas a casa Hiccup-Dijo Jack levantándose del suelo y se sacudió un poco la ropa.

-Si tienes razon, ya es tarde-Dije mirando al cielo.

Tras esto volvimos a Berk, aunque yo no quería volver aun.

Entre en la casa intentando no hacer ruido y subí a mi habitación, mi padre se encontraba roncando en su habitacion asi que no había problemas, me tumbe en la cama, Jack antes de irse me habia dicho que iria a hablar con Norte a ver qué podían hacer con el comunicado de la Luna.

Ahora mismo me encontraba en un grave apuro, estaba enamorado de Jack ¿como se lo diría a Astrid? me moví un poco en la cama y decidí no pensar en eso, no tenia ganas de preocuparme por eso, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por los recuerdos hasta dormirme.

.

.

.

**Wiii olaa xD que mala soy dejando esa parte tan apasionada asi ewe pero antes de comenzar a poner yaoi hard quiero escuchar osea quiero decir leer su opinion ¿Quieren que la historia pase a ser hard o se quede asi? dejadme sus reviews con lo que prefieran y segun escojan dejare la historia en categoria T o la pasare a M :3 xaooo espero les haya gustado este cap y muchas gracias por sus review y apoyo :D**


End file.
